pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loose Cannon
Not to be confused with the Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes card, Loose Cannon. The Loose Cannon is a Zombie Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' and the leader of the and Classes. Her Signature Superpower is Shoulder Cannon, which does 2 damage to all Plants here and makes all Zombies here do a Bonus Attack. She is part of the Tide Turners set. She is the Hero version of Foot Soldier. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Shoulder Cannon - Do 2 damage to all Plants here. All Zombies here do a Bonus Attack. ***Brute Strength - A Zombie get +3 . ***Time to Shine - A Plant does a Bonus Attack. ***Dance Off - Make 2 1 /1 Backup Dancers in random lanes. Hero Description The go-to Zombie for blowing up Plants. In style. Strategies The Loose Cannon loves powerhousing through countless Plants. Her Dancing Zombie horde is likely to grow to new heights once she uses the Mega-Grow tricks up her patched sleeves. With The Loose Cannon primarily focuses on using brute strength from her troops to prevail. Whether it be constantly upgrading Dancing Zombies or Pea Plants ready to tower over their enemies through Podfather, The Loose Cannon depends on the raw power of her troops to prevail. Luckily, she has a few Crazy cards to deter the Plant Hero's progression as well as Mega-Grow tricks to ensure that her troops remain on the field. The Loose Cannon loves swarming the field and making sure that there are plenty of Zombies around to hammer the Plant Hero; in short, she likes Dancing decks. Binary Stars and Aerobics Dancer can help their Dancing friends pack a more powerful punch, and Muscle Sprout and Unlife of the Party can power up whenever another Zombie gets played. The Loose Cannon can use Bonus Attacks with devastating efficiency. In a similar manner to Captain Combustible, The Loose Cannon can power up her Zombies and use cheap tricks like Final Mission or Bungee Plumber to trigger Repeat Moss' ability--and in turn, Party Thyme's ability. The only problem with using Coffee Grounds is ensuring that the unit on it survives to dole out another attack. However, high-health cards like Quickdraw Con Man and Jester should be able to survive. Either boost their strength to deal more damage or use them as an easy way to drain out the enemy's Block Meter. The Loose Cannon, like Captain Combustible, has dismal removal and very little control over the Amphibious lanes. Luckily, she can hammer powerful enemies with Exploding Fruitcake and Cakesplosion. She can also take advantage of using Bonus Attacks to clear the enemy out before they have a chance to destroy her units. As for the water lanes, moving cards such as Sweet Potato and Banana Peel can keep the water lanes clear. Strategy Decks Trivia *The Loose Cannon's "Soldier of Dance" deck is named after a song in the Team Fortress 2 soundtrack. *The Loose Cannon is left-handed, which explains her preference of mounting her cannon on her left shoulder. *The Loose Cannon's helmet has a card tied to it. This is a reference to how soldiers in World War II bore the ace of spades on their helmets as a good luck sign. **However, the card on her helmet is ironically the 9 of diamonds, which is sometimes viewed as a bad luck card. Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes Category:Zombies Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Heroes